


Sun, Sand, and Harmless Fun

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Each year the Danvers and friends take a beach trip. This year, a few new members are added to the group. What happens when two people battle for Kara’s heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some Kara/Mon-El (very little--lots of SuperCorp). I wrote this back in September when I went to the beach (hence where I got the idea for this lovely fic) but life got in the way and here it is December. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

It was nearly time for the Danvers friends and family beach trip. Originally, it was just Alex, our parents, and me but over the years Winn and James came along. It was a week where all of us got to get away from whatever was going on in our lives and just relax. This year, we had a new addition; Mon-El.

“I know how you feel about him Alex but he’s my boyfriend. I can’t not invite him.” Handing my sister a beer, I plopped down on the couch.

“Sure, you can! Just tell him it’s a family thing.” Tossing the cap on the table, Alex took a swig.

“James and Winn are coming and they’re not, technically, family.”

“Shit, you’re right.” Groaning, Alex leaned her head back. “Anyway, what are you doing tonight? Mom said it was just going to be the two of us.”

Pulling a pillow into my lap, I fiddled with the corner. “Lena’s picking me up. We’re going to a press conference and then dinner.”

“Oh, dinner huh? Sounds more like you’re her plus one and then she’s taking you out for a date. Way to go, Sis. When are you going to tell monkey boy?”

“Alex!” Tossing the pillow at her, I scoffed. “It’s not a date! Lena knows how hard it is to get exclusives with the man who’s speaking so she invited me. It’s purely platonic.”

“Platonic? Is that what kids call a date these days? Interesting.” Winking, Alex laughed wholesomely. “Calm down, Kara. It’s a joke.”

“Whatever.” Glaring playfully, I grabbed the empty beer bottle and exchanged it for a full one.

“When is she picking you up?” Taking the offered bottle, she continued. “Thanks.”

“In about twenty minutes. I need to go get dressed.”

“You’re so lucky that you can get totally ready in ten minutes.”

Laughing, I started towards my bedroom. “Don’t forget, I can eat anything I want and not gain an ounce.”

“Evil! Just evil!” Throwing a pillow, Alex turned on the T.V.

As I got ready, there was a knock on the door. “Can you get it? It’s Mom.”

“I’ll never get used to that.” Answering the door, Alex greeted our mother. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Mom?” Eliza’s shoulders were heavy and there wasn’t that normal motherly sparkle in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve got some bad news. The beach house was destroyed in the recent hurricane. Mrs. Kelly just called. They had to evacuate and just got back this morning. Everyone is safe and thankfully no one was hurt.”

“Well that’s a relief.” Before I could say more, Lena knocked. “Uhm, hold on.” Opening the door, I spoke. “Hey, right on time.”

Lena’s brilliant smile faded quickly. “You’re upset. What’s happened?”

“Uh, you remember that family vacation I told you about?”

“Yes, the one you take every year with your sister, mother, James, and Winn.”

“The neighbor called Mom and told her the house was destroyed in the hurricane. No one was hurt, thankfully. But we have to cancel the trip.”

“I’m sorry, Kara. I know how much you’ve been looking forward to that.” She paused, “Actually, you can use my family’s house in Hawaii. There’s three rooms so there will be plenty of space. We don’t take trips there so I’ve used it for L-Corp employees if they wish to use it. One call and it’ll be ready by tomorrow night.”

“Lena, that’s too much to ask…” _This woman is selfless, I swear. What did I ever do to deserve a friend like her?_

“Kara,” placing a hand on my shoulder, Lena became serious. “I insist. Truly.”

Before I could argue, Alex intervened. “You heard the woman! Thank you, Lena. We all appreciate it. How can we thank you?”

“There’s no need, Alex. I’m just glad you all get the vacation you look forward to and deserve.”

“Why don’t you come with us?” Our mother paused, “I know you and I don’t know one another but you’re one of Kara’s dearest friends. It wouldn’t be right to not invite you. As you said, there’s plenty of room.”

“I couldn’t. It’s a family trip.”

Eliza spoke flatly. “Mike is coming.”

Lena’s C.E.O. mask appeared instantly. “Well, then I guess I have no choice. I’d love to come.” Tension was thick between the four of us. “We need to go. Our car is waiting. Ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” With a polite smile, Lena led us out the door. _Mom’s up to something._ I knew it was wrong, but I needed to find out what she was hiding. Focusing, I listened.  

_“What was that about?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Mom, you baited Lena.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Mike is coming. That was your ace in the hole.”_

“Kara?” Lena placed a hand on my forearm gaining my attention. “You have that crinkle you get when something’s bothering you. I didn’t mean to overstep. If you don’t want me to go, I won’t.”

“No! I mean, you didn’t overstep. I want you to come.” A soft heat crept up my neck. My skin was on fire from Lena’s touch. “It’ll be fun.”

“It will be.” Squeezing gently, Lena pulled away when the car stopped.

“Ladies, we’re here.”

Once the conference was over, Lena and I went to our favorite Italian restaurant in town. After placing our orders, both of us were able to relax. “I’ll make a few calls tomorrow morning to have the house ready for everyone.”

“Again, thank you, Lena. The trip has become a tradition for us. I just can’t believe the beach house is gone.” Childhood memories flooded back causing my stomach to flop.

“I’m glad no one was hurt. A house can always be rebuilt. It won’t be the same, but…”

Taking a sip of wine, I narrowed my eyes at the business woman. “Don’t even think about it.” I shook my head. “No way.”

“What?” Her brow rose innocently.

_She knows I’m onto her._ “I know that look, Lena. You’re already planning to rebuild the house and somehow make me feel okay with you doing it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tried to hide a grin.

“Lena,” I warned. “That is way too much. I could never ask you to do that.”

“But that’s the best part. You’re not asking. I’m offering.”

“You’re offering the rebuild a house.” _I can’t possibly let her do this._

“It’s your childhood vacation home. Would it make you feel any better if I say I’m building it for myself and I let you stay there?”

Staring in disbelief, I was speechless. “No. It probably wouldn’t help.” Smiling, I sighed. “You’re still going to build it, aren’t you?”

“Oh, you know me so well.” With a wink, Lena topped off our glasses.

It was nearly eleven when Lena dropped me back off at my apartment. “Do you want to come up?”

“I would love to but I have a 9AM meeting. I’m going home and straight to bed. I had fun tonight. Thank you for joining me.”

“Anytime. It was my pleasure. Night.”

“Goodnight, Kara. I’ll text you when I get home.” With a nod, I closed the door and made my way inside.

Entering my apartment, I found Alex asleep on the couch and our mother in the guest room. Turning off all the lights, I got ready for bed. It wasn’t until my phone buzzed letting me know Lena was home that I actually relaxed.

Xxx

“Can you just marry her please? It’s obvious she’s in love with you.” Alex was dumbfounded when I told her Lena wanted to rebuild our beach house.

“She’s not in love with me. Lena just…she sees how important family is to me. And, well, she doesn’t have a family like that.”

“So, she wants to become part of ours? If she continues to do right by you, I’ll get ordained and wed the two of you myself!”

“Now Alex, don’t jump to conclusions about Kara’s and Lena’s relationship.” Eliza poured herself another cup of coffee.

“It’s not a relationship. It’s a friendship. Mon-El and I are in a relationship.” I flipped the last pancake onto the stack. “Lena’s just being nice.”

“Speaking of monkey boy, have you told him you’re inviting the competition?”

“Alex!” Our mother tried to stiffen a laugh. “He’s not competition. I’ve told you this. But no, I’ve not told him yet.”

“I wonder how he’s going to react. And how the boys will react. I’ll bring extra popcorn.” Alex grinned as she reached for the pancakes only for me to take the plate. “Moooommm, tell Kara to share.”

“Kara, you know Alex is kidding.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Alex.” Eliza hissed causing my sister to wince. Laughing only gained me the same glare. “Be nice. Both of you.”

“Sorry, Mom.” Alex and I spoke in unison.

Later that night, I told everyone the new game plan for the trip. I conveniently left out the part where Lena was rebuilding.  James and Winn were shocked that Lena was being so nice but were grateful. “Wow, I feel really bad for ever doubting her. She’s really not a bad Luthor.”

“It’s about time you realized it.” James grinned knowing I was right.

“So, why is she coming?” Mon-El seemed oblivious to the grand gesture Lena had made.

“Because she’s the reason we’re still going on this trip. And she’s letting us stay at her family’s house.”

“Yeah, that she never uses….”

“Seriously? Can you not be an ungrateful asshole for even a second?” Mon-El started to argue but Alex cut him off. “And I swear to God, I will fill you with lead if you bring up how women acted on your home planet.”

“What? I’m just saying…” Alex reached for her sidearm. “Okay. Okay. Geez. Calm down.”

“Dude, you never tell a woman to calm down. That is the easiest way to get yourself killed.” James tried to defuse the situation but it didn’t help. “Well, please tell Lena that we’re all extremely grateful for letting us use her place.”

“I will.” _I’m so glad they finally accept Lena. Now if only Mon-El would too._

“Yeah, we’ll have to do something special for her in Hawaii.” Winn yawned. “Hawaii. Wow. I can’t wait. Well, it’s getting late. Space dad wants me and Alex at the D.E.O. bright and early. I’m heading out. James, you wanna share a cab?”

“Yeah. Cat’s coming back so I need to get everything set for her return. Bye guys.” With that, they left.

Xxx

We decided to meet at the private airstrip L-Corp used for their jet and helicopter. When we arrived, Lena was waiting outside the jet near the stairs. “We’re flying in that?” Winn’s jaw slacked.

“Yup. It’s incredible on the inside.” I didn’t realize everyone else stopped walking. Turning, my brow creased. “What?”

“You’ve been in her plane before?”

“Yeah, she showed me this place after we became friends.” Alex smirked knowingly. “We only flew to New York once for that Broadway show. Will you stop?”

“No comment.” Walking past me, Alex waved. “Hey!”

“Nice to see you again, Alex. Greg will take your bags. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable.” Lena’s smile grew when she saw me. “Hey.”

“Hey, how are you?”

“I’m well. Ready for a little R&R.” Lena gave a quick tour through the luxurious jet. The main cabin was decorated with dark carpet and white leather couches. Each table was made with a beautiful red wood finish. A plasma T.V. was mounted across from the couch while each chair swiveled towards or away from it. Through a door at the rear of the jet, there was a smaller, more intimate, room with a couch and a coffee table. Instead of a T.V., there was just a window in the room letting it’s suiters watch as the clouds went by.

Once everyone was settled, we took off. “It’ll be about a five-hour flight from here to Honolulu. From the airport, it’s about a half hour drive to Waikiki. The house is right on the beach.”  

“So, like, we can drink coffee and see the waves “right on the beach” or legit walk out the door onto sand “right on the beach?””

“Alex,” Eliza gave her the signature disapproving mom look.

“I’m just curious.”

Chuckling at the exchange, Lena spoke. “Walk right onto the sand. There’s a porch and right off of that you step onto sand. Beach chairs, umbrellas, and towels are all there. The kitchen should be fully stocked with everything Kara told me we’d need.”

“A week’s worth of meals for seven people. That’s going to be a ton of cooking.” Winn looked horrified. “Is this a good time to tell you I set my stove on fire this morning making eggs?”

“No need to worry. I enjoy cooking. Kara and Mrs. Danvers enjoy it too. I’m sure between the three of us we can cover things.”

“Lena, please, call me Eliza. I’m sure after this week you’ll practically be like family. The boys are just too scared to call me anything besides Mrs. Danvers.”

“Hey!” James and Winn pouted because they knew it was true.

“Eliza, it is. The time difference will be a little odd because National City is three hours ahead of Hawaii. But I’m sure with all the excitement, none of us will want to sleep.”

About an hour into the trip, everyone besides Lena and I fell asleep. “Kara,” Lena kept her voice down. Raising an eyebrow, I gave the woman my attention. Nodding her head towards the far door, she moved quietly. Making sure not to wake Mon-El, I followed.

Closing the door behind me, I spoke normally knowing sound couldn’t make it into the main cabin. “Is everything okay?”

Gracefully, Lena sat on the small leather couch. “Yes, you just seemed bored since everyone was asleep. And you couldn’t hear the T.V. over Mike’s snoring.” Patting the seat beside her, she smiled. “Take a seat.”

Gladly, I sat beside my best friend and let my head lay on the cool leather. “This is nice.” _I can feel her eyes on me. It’s making my heart race._

“I helped design the inside of this plane. I hate flying but it’s the safest way to travel.”

Without thinking, I spoke. “I’ll keep you safe if anything happens.” Realizing what I said, I tried not to panic. _Oh Crap!_

Chuckling, Lena teased. “Right. What are you going to do? Catch me as I plummet to my death and fly me to safety?”

_Yes, that is exactly what I’ll do. I’ve done it before._ “You’re right…” My voice trailed off when I looked up at Lena. Her eyes were gentle and caring. The soft smile she had melted my heart.

“Well, it means a lot. Thank you.” Getting more comfortable, Lena leaned against the palm of her hand.

“You’re welcome…” Smiling, I felt another blush creep up my neck.

Arriving at the airport, everyone stretched and loaded into the sleek black Cadillac Escalade. “This thing is incredible.” Winn looked around the back row in awe. James and Mon-El climbed in behind him. Alex, Lena, and I took the second row while Eliza sat in the passenger seat. The SUV was very spacious but I was still nervous sitting so close to Lena. Her leg touching mine caused fire to radiate from the contact.

“It is very nice.” Our mother agreed from the front seat as she adjusted the air vents.

“I’ve got two cars at the house for us to use if we want to go out. Although, knowing how much of a lead foot Agent Danvers has, I’d feel much more comfortable if only Eliza and I drove.”

“Holy shit, she jokes. The great Lena Luthor jokes!” Sarcasm was clear in Alex’s voice. I couldn’t help but laugh at my sister’s expression. “Whose side are you on? Geez, Kara. Way to be a sister.” Nudging me with her elbow, Alex smirked.

“I’m a neutral party here. I know how both of you drive.” _Oh gosh. Sitting between these two will be harder than I thought. They’re both staring at me._  

“Well, I am the one driving the Camaro and there’s only one person I’d have by my side.” Everyone’s eyes were on me in one way or another. _Oh gosh. Can I just sink down in my seat now?_

Narrowing her eyes, Alex mumbled jokingly. “Traitor.” For the most part, the ride was quiet. Everyone was too busy looking around. Occasionally, Lena would point out landmarks that we passed and told us a little bit about them. _She’s beautiful, intelligent, kind hearted, and so much more. Why can’t I be with her instead of a frat boy who only thinks women are for sex or keeping their man happy? Ugh!_ I was brought from my thoughts of the C.E.O. when the car came to a stop.

“Duuuudddeeee.” Winn’s amazement rang from the backseat.

“This is incredible.” Then James.

And finally, Mon-El who didn’t seem that impressed. “Nice.” Eliza and Alex were speechless. 

“Miss. Luthor, I’ll unload the bags. Feel free to show everyone around.”

“Thank you, Greg.”

Walking into the house, a round of gasps escaped each of us. “There’s three bedrooms. I think the boys should take the master bedroom. There’s a couch and, like all the bedrooms, a king-sized bed. That just leaves-“

“I pick Mom.” Alex pulled our mother closer leaving me to with room with Lena.

“Is that alright with you, Kara?” Lena’s voice was soft but took a turn when she noticed my blush. “I promise, I don’t bite.”

Mon-El was oblivious as usual. “Three men in one room? I’m a pretty open minded dude but-“

Lena’s stare turned icy. “Somehow I doubt that. And you’re wrong. It’s two men, one child. You’ll figure it out.”

“Ooooh!” Mom elbowed Alex. “Ow.”

As I unpacked, I felt Lena’s eyes on me. “Is this okay? You and me sharing a room.”

Glancing up to the mirror, I was caught off guard at the tenderness in the woman’s eyes. “Yeah. Why do you think it’s not?”

“It’s just, this was supposed to be a family trip. I’m sure in the original rooming arraignments, you and Mike would be sharing a room.” Lena’s brow rose when she saw nausea wash over me. “Or not?” She paused, stepping closer. “Do you want him here?” Not knowing what to say, I was thankful when we heard a glass break in the kitchen. “What the…”

“I’ll replace whatever broke.”

“Only if I let you.” Grinning, Lena opened the door allowing me to exit first.

I groaned internally when Mon-El was pouting outside the kitchen. “What happened?”

“Monkey boy was trying to be macho and carry six glasses at once.”

My brow creased. “Six? There’s seven of us…”

“Stay out of the kitchen unless supervised. I’d rather keep my home intact.” With a simple deathly glare, Lena walked into the kitchen. “It’s only three. Do you want to eat something small and us eat dinner later on as we explore the town or…”

“You’re the only one who’s been here before. It’s kinda up to you.” Alex poured us each some Pepsi.

“I’d say, let’s hangout around here for tonight. Go to the beach tomorrow, and then figure out what we want to do afterwards.”

“I’m not going to be that pale white computer guy anymore!” Winn cheered. “Wait, do you have a sunscreen with SPF 30?”  

“Yes, there should be a few bottles in your bathroom. Probably under the counter. And there will be plenty of umbrellas to hide under. I told you, I prepared the house before we came. With Kara’s help, of course.”

Clearing my throat, I looked anywhere besides the kitchen. “Yup. I told Lena everything we liked to eat and could possibly need. I know you always forget sunscreen so she made sure we’d have plenty.”

The rest of the day, we just hung out around the house. At sunset, we all walked along the beach and got our feet wet. The boys went for a swim after Mon-El started showing off. “Really guys?” Alex shook her head. “Always a competition.”

“They’re just having fun.” Eliza laughed when Winn got knocked down by a wave he wasn’t paying attention to.

“I know. Hopefully they won’t drown one another.” The entire walk, I felt Lena’s presence near me. Glancing towards the powerful woman, the air was knocked out of my lungs. The sun’s orange rays caught Lena’s hair and face in just the right way that made her look like a goddess. _Golly. There’s not words for her. I don’t know how long I’ve been staring. I should probably stop._

“This is nice.” A content sigh escaped the business woman as the ocean breeze swept her hair back.

“Yeah, it is.” Suddenly, I became quite aware that Alex and our mother were far behind us. “So, your family used to take trips?”

“They were more business trips than vacations. Dad did business with some of the corporations here and so each year we would stay the summer. Lex and I were basically on our own. But at least it was a change of scenery.”

“Change can be good.” Lena agreed and we continued walking quietly.

“What time do you think everyone will want breakfast?”

“Uhm, Mike normally sleeps until ten or eleven so he’ll eat whatever is left over. I normally get up around nine when I’m not working.” 

“Oh, good. I won’t wake you then. I normally get up around nine also. I’ll make sure the coffee machine is preset to brew at 8:45. It’s always nice waking up to the smell of fresh coffee.”

_Oh my God. Can I just marry her now? Please?_ “That sounds Heavenly.”

“I had an espresso maker here but it finally died when Jess used the house last year. She felt horrible about it. I told her not to worry. The coil was bound to burn out eventually.”

“Did she think you were going to fire her or something?”

“Yeah. That’s exactly what she thought. Everyone at L-Corp knows I’m less strict than my parents but I still run a tight ship.”

“You seem like an amazing boss. I mean, you helped Jess when her father had that heart attack. You made sure he was sent to the best cardiologist in the country.”

“Thank you, Kara. You flatter me.” Stopping, Lena looked around realizing we had totally left our group. “I guess we need to head back. It’s dark.”

“I didn’t realize we wandered so far away.”   
         Eventually, the house came back into view. Alex and Eliza were drinking red wine while the boys were in the living room watching something on the 72-inch flat screen. “I wondered when you two were going to show up.” Alex poured us each a glass of wine. “I hope you don’t mind. There’s five other bottles in the kitchen.”

“Not at all. It’s our favorite so I made sure to stock up. I hope you noticed the Buffalo Trace I had in the liquor cabinet.”

My sister’s eyes grew wide. “You have Buffalo Trace?!” All Lena did was nod. Downing the half empty glass, Alex sprung to her feet. “I’m making a whiskey sour!” The three of us laughed as she dashed inside.

“Well, I see I made her happy.”

Taking a seat next to Lena, I sipped the wine. “It’s her favorite. Since it only comes out a few times a year, she tries to stock up. Last time it came out, she was out of town. By the time she got back, you couldn’t find a bottle in National City.”

“Next time that happens, let me know and I’ll pick her up a case.”

“What about a case?” Alex pulled the door shut behind her.

“Next time Buffalo Trace comes out and you can’t get some, Lena said she’d buy you a case.”

“Can I marry you?”

“Alex!”

“I’m flattered, really. But, I must decline. You’re not my type.”

Alex’s brow rose. “What _is_ your type?”

“Alex!” Mom and I spoke in unison.

Throwing a pillow at Alex, I glared. “That’s just rude.”  

“It was a joke. Geez, Kara. Relax. We’re in Hawaii!” All of us propped our feet up on the glass table and just listened to the waves. Leaning my head back, I let myself get lost. _This I great. I’m here with friends and family. Relaxing with plenty of sun. No stress and the smell of the ocean, pineapple, and Lena’s perfume._

“Your house is beautiful, Lena. I’ll help cook meals and clean.”

“That would be lovely. I enjoy cooking but for seven? Especially if they eat like Kara. That’s like feeding a small army.” Alex snorted as I glared.

“Not nice.” I tried staying serious but smiled when Lena nudged me with her elbow.

“You know I’m joking.” She paused, her eyebrows coming together in remembrance. “It’s oddly adorable how you can eat fifteen pot stickers in one sitting and not get sick of them.”

_She thinks I’m adorable?! Wait, puppies are adorable. Maybe it’s not the compliment I think it is. Either way, thankfully it’s dark out here. She can’t see me blush again._ “Pot stickers are amazing. How could you ever get sick of them?” 

“Most people can only eat like five.” Yawning, Alex stretched. “I’m turning in. Breakfast at nine, right?”

“That’s the consensus it seems.” Eliza was next to leave. “Night girls.”

“Night.” Lena and I spoke in unison.

“I guess we better turn in ourselves.” Agreeing, I followed the shorter woman inside.

“Night guys. Breakfast will be ready around 9:30. Coffee at nine.”

“Okay.” Winn and James continued watching some police show while Mon-El came towards us.

“Night, babe.”

I felt guilty and disgusted kissing him in front of Lena. “Night.”

Finally, I broke free to see Lena disappear into the guest bathroom. Ashamed, I changed quickly as Lena brushed her teeth and washed her face. Tapping lightly on the door, I waited for her to allow me entrance. “Can I come in?”

“Yes.” Her voice was guarded.

“Please tell me you have mouth wash.” I tried making eye contact with her reflection but looked away when I saw pain. Without a word, Lena placed a bottle in front of me. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“He’s your boyfriend. If you don’t like him kissing you like that then don’t let him.” Her voice was harsh. Realizing how bitter she sounded, Lena sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“No. No. Don’t apologize. This is your vacation too. You didn’t come here to see that.” Tossing back the minty fresh liquid, I swished it around for longer than necessary. _No matter how long I do this. I still won’t feel clean._

“Either way, it’s none of my business.” While her words were stern, Lena’s voice was softer. Hurt even. I waited until I heard our bedroom door shut to hang my head. _I want to cry. I’ve hurt her. Something I never wanted to do. I hate this._

Entering the bedroom, I saw Lena leaned against the headboard reading. _She looks so cute in glasses._ “I didn’t know you needed glasses too.”   

“To read, yes. I took out my contacts before you came into the bathroom.” Placing a bookmark, Lena set the book on the nightstand. “Shhh. Don’t tell anyone.”

Laughing, I crawled under the covers. “It’ll be our secret.”

Once I stilled, Lena spoke. “Comfy?”

“Mmhmm.”

After getting settled, Lena flipped off the light. “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Internet was down because of all the snow.

The next morning, I woke to something tickling my nose. As I became aware of my surroundings, I realized it was Lena’s hair. The more awake I became, I began to panic. _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Please tell me I’m dreaming that my arm is across her hip._ Craning my neck, I saw it wasn’t a dream. _I’ve been cuddled up to her all night. Craaappp. How am I going to move and not wake her? I can do this. Just move reaaallyy slowly._

“Good morning, Kara.”

“Crap. I mean, uh, g-good morning.” Turning quickly, I pulled the covers over my head in hopes to hide how mortified I was.

Feeling the bed move, I heard a soft chuckle. “What are you hiding from?” Carefully, Lena tried pulling the covers away only for my grip to tighten. “Okay, or smother yourself.”

The room stayed silent until I finally needed fresh air. Pulling the covers down, I still refused to look behind me. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“No need to apologize. You curled up behind me around two I think. If I minded, I would have moved you.” Before I could reply, we heard Alex and Eliza in the kitchen. “Well, time to start the day. Come on before the coffee is gone.”

Stretching, I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a groggy Alex and our mother. “Morning girls. How did you sleep?”

Taking the offered mug, I yawned. “Good.”

“Some better than others.” Lena grinned as I nearly choked on my saliva. Alex looked between us not quite sure if something was behind Lena’s statement.

“Well that’s good.” _Eliza knows something._ “What should we have for breakfast? Unless the boys wake up in the next ten minutes, they’ll eat what we cook.”   

“As long as there’s bacon, anything works for me.” Leaning against the bar, I sipped the steamy liquid. “Mmm this is good.”

“It’s German so very strong. If you’re not used to it, it may make you think you’re Supergirl.” Tensing caused me to inhale coffee and choke. “Are you alright?” Patting my back, Lena looked genuinely worried.

“I’m…” Cough. “Fine.” Another cough.

“Are you sure?” All I could do was nod before the nightmare started.

“You okay, babe?” Wrapping his arms around me from behind, Mon-El turned my head to kiss me.

“Get off.” Breaking free, I grabbed my mug and moved into the kitchen where I was safe.

“What? Are you on your period or something?”

“Oh shit…” James stepped back while Winn hid behind him.

“Uh, Mike, we’ve told you never to ask a woman that question. Especially if she’s your girlfriend.”

Taking a deep breath, I spoke through clenched teeth. “Winn, it’s safe to come out. No need to hide. As for my cycle, no. I’m not on it. I just don’t like being mauled first thing in the morning.”  

“There is not enough mouth wash to make that okay.” Lena mumbled into her mug as Alex laughed into hers.

“Pancakes, bacon, and eggs?” Eliza eyed both women until they straightened up. The boys stayed out of the kitchen while Mom and I cooked. Lena and Alex set the table or helped gathering ingredients. There was tension at breakfast. More so since I was sitting between Lena and Mon-El. James and Winn offered to clean up the kitchen after we finished. Mon-El helped only after he was roped into it.

“Shall we hit the beach? Chairs and umbrellas are on the porch.” I agreed quickly but realized that’d mean I’d see Lena in a swimsuit. “Kara, you’re so red and we’ve not even been in the sun. Are you feeling okay?”

“What? Yeah…I’m f-fine. The beach sounds great.” Smiling sheepishly, I hurried to our room. Sorting through the dresser, I found my blue bikini. Just as I finished tying the top, there was a light knock. “Hold on.” Grabbing a towel from the drawer, I tossed it over my shoulder. “Come in.”

“Hey…” Lena’s voice trailed off as she looked me over slowly. _Her eyes darkened and her heartrate increased._ Realizing how long she had been staring, the C.E.O. regained control. “That was a quick change.” Strutting over, the shorter woman gathered her own swimsuit and went to change.

“I can go. I’m done.” With a nod, I closed the door behind me. _Oh gosh. My heart is racing. What is wrong with me? The look in her eyes…I’ve never seen it before. It was nearly primal._

“You okay, Sis?”

Jumping, I stared blankly at Alex. “Uh…yeah…I’m good.”

Narrowing her eyes, she studied me. “You sure?” All I did was nod. “Okay.” Stepping closer, Alex whispered. “What did Lena do in there? You look like you’re about to come undone with a single touch.”

“Alex!” My voice squeaked causing everyone to look in our direction.

Snorting, Alex walked out the door. “Way to go.”

“Oh hush.” _Golly. If it’s that obvious, Mon-El must know something is off. What if he asks me about it? I can’t think about that now. Now, I need to focus on not stammering like an idiot around Lena._ Once outside, I leaned my chair back in the sand. Leaning back, I took in the sun’s powerful rays. _This feels amazing. So warm and relaxing. If I continue to snuggle with Lena at night, I’ll need to make sure my grip isn’t too strong. With all the sun I’ll be taking in, I’m sure I could do some real damage if I’m not careful._ The thought of hurting Lena made me sick.

“Well someone seems to be enjoying themselves.” Amusement was clear in the brunette’s voice.

“Yup. These chairs are great!” Shielding my eyes from the sun, I looked up to the business woman. Instantly, my mouth dried seeing Lena’s toned stomach. Glancing quickly, I took in her whole figure and momentarily forgot how to speak. “D-do you need help with sunscreen?” _Oh, Rao. Why did I ask that? If she says yes, that’d mean I’d have to touch her._

“That’d be great. I burn easily.” Sitting up, I took the offered bottle of sunblock. “I got everything but my back.” I waited for Lena to move her hair but she never did. With trembling hands, I swept the silky locks to the side. “Oh, sorry.”

“No problem.” Carefully, I sprayed the sunscreen over Lena’s pale skin. I made sure not to miss anything. _Alex always complains that getting burnt hurts so I need to be careful._ “There you go.”  

“Thanks.” After setting up her umbrella, Lena leaned back in the shade, burying her feet in the sand. “Perfection.” James, Winn, and Mon-El didn’t lay in the sun long before deciding to go for a swim. I made sure to flip every so often to keep up the appearance that I could get a tan. Honestly, I just flipped five minutes after Alex did. Eventually, I moved back to my chair and into the shade next to Lena. “Getting too hot?”

“Little bit. Can I share your shade?”

“Sure.” Moving her chair over, Lena got comfortable again. “You may have to sit close. I’d guess you have about a half hour of shade from that far away.”

Moving closer, I settled in my own chair. “You can really calculate that in your head?”

         A devious grin pulled at the woman’s lips. “No.” I could feel Alex’s and Eliza’s eyes on us. “I just don’t want you to burn.”

         Leaning my head back, I listened to the waves. “Are you going to get in the water at all?”

         “Yes. Once the boys come back. Would you like to join me? And maybe another sunset walk when I can’t get burnt?”

         As always around Lena, I answered before I thought. “Sounds great.” _That sounded way too eager. Great._

Alex and our mother got in the water around one when the boys came back in. “Whatcha hiding under the umbrella for?” Winn spoke as he settled under the farthest umbrella.

“If you were half Irish, you’d hide from the sun too.” Standing, Lena started towards the water. “Coming, Kara?”

“Yeah.” Jogging slowly, I caught up with the C.E.O. The water was chilly at first as we eased our way in. “Ooosshh.”

A soft chuckle escaped Lena’s throat. “Once we get deep enough, it’s better to just dive into a wave and get it over with.”

“Yeah, just get totally submerged.” Once we were out to chest level, Lena dove into an oncoming wave and I followed. “Hah.” Sweeping her hair back, Lena wiped the water from her face. “I’ve not done that in forever.”

_She’s breathtaking. Even more when she’s happy and relaxed._ “It’s always nice.”

We jumped waves and swam around for a good twenty minutes until Lena was tired and I acted like I was. “Maybe tomorrow we can go sky gliding. There’s a place nearby that allows you to do that if the wind and weather is nice enough.”

“That’d be fantastic.” _Or we could just fly. I mean, that’s always an alternative._ My stomach dropped realizing that I had to keep the truth from Lena. _I’m lying to her. She’s been so nice to us and I’m lying. I’m a terrible friend._

“You look sick again. Are you sure you’re okay?”

_She’s really worried._ “I’m fine. I just thought about sea food.”

“Not a fan? But you ate the crab that one time we went out.” A deep blush burnt a path from my neck to my ears. “You just ate it because I wanted to go, didn’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“Kara,” Taking my wrist, Lena stopped us before we reached the warm sand. “Tell me next time. We can always do something different. The last thing I want is for you to get sick trying to eat something you don’t like. I want you to enjoy the time we spend together.”

“I do enjoy the time we spend together.” _Much more than you will ever know._ “I’ll tell you next time.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” I paused as we started walking again. “About Kale-“

“Nope. You’re still eating that. You NEED to eat something green. Even if I have to force feed it to you.” Lena winked before sitting in her chair.

“Kara, you looked like you were about to drown a time or two. What happened?” Alex tossed me a water. “You looked distracted.”

_I’m going to kill her._ “Something crawled over my foot.” Taking a sip of water, I offered the bottle to Lena out of habit.

“Thanks.” Taking the bottle, Lena put her sunglasses back on. “I need to get the sea water taste out of my mouth. One of the very few things I don’t like about the beach. The taste and how sand gets everywhere.” Giving the bottle back, she continued. “Eliza, do you mind helping me sweep the main floors?”

“Daily?”

“Preferably, yes.”

“No problem. I was planning to do it every other day already.”

“Excellent. There’s a shower station at the far end of the porch but, sand will still get inside.”

“It always does.”

Around four, we decided to pack up and go back inside. It wasn’t spoken, but knowing Lena, it was mandatory to rinse off outside to minimize the amount of sand getting inside. “I’m going to grab a quick shower before we decide what else we’re going to do.”

“Okay.” I watched as Lena disappeared into our bedroom.

Since the boys were still waiting to come inside, Alex felt she could speak freely. “So, the two of you are rather chummy.”

“Alex!” I hissed. “Cut it out. She could hear you.”

“She won’t. But you don’t even drink after _me_. And you gave her that water bottle like it wasn’t the first time you guys have shared a drink. Kara, what’s going on?” 

“Nothing’s going on. Now, shush.” I smiled as Lena walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. When the door shut, I loosened. “Ugh. I feel horrible. I’m lying to her essentially.” Leaning against the counter, I hid my head under my arms.

“Kara, do you want to tell her?” Alex got that twitchy look she gets when the subject of telling people my secret.

“I’ve wanted to for months now.” I made sure to know exactly where Mon-El and the boys were. _They can’t hear this conversation. Well, Mon-El can’t._

Becoming serious, Eliza placed a hand on my arm. “She seems trustworthy. But it’s ultimately up to you.”

“I don’t know…” Before I could say more, the boys came barreling inside.

“Dude, Mike takes long showers. What the hell takes him so long? He doesn’t have long hair. And he was supposed to just rinse on the sand.” Winn groaned as he walked towards the master bedroom. “I’ll shower later tonight.”

Xxx

Over the next few days, we were on the beach during the day and inside or on the porch at night. Each morning, I’d wake up either in Lena’s arms or her in mine. Keeping the truth from her was becoming harder by the day. And keeping my feelings at bay was worse. I never got used to seeing her in different bikinis and casual wear. Thankfully, it seemed Mon-El was so wrapped up in himself he didn’t even notice how close Lena and I had become. We were nearly inseparable.

“So, as far as this trip goes, we keep with Danvers’ traditions.” Alex started triumphantly. “Which means, we still do karaoke. I found a little hole-in-the-wall spot for us. It’s a cocktail bar called In Between Waikiki. It’s got a 4.6 rating, not too expensive, and it’s open until two in the morning. Who’s in?”

“And this tradition, means we all have to sing?” Mon-El seemed a bit too excited.

“Yes…” Alex’s voice trailed off picking up on his cockiness. “That means you too, Luthor. You’re part of the family now. Even you have to embarrass yourself.”

“I never back down from a challenge.” A mischievous grin tugged at the business woman’s mouth. Everyone realized there was more to that statement than what was said.

“Then it’s set. We’ll eat a small meal here and go for drinks and fun around ten.”

After dinner, everyone showered and got ready for a night on the town. Eliza drove the SUV while Lena and I took her Camaro. I hummed along with the stereo as we waited for the GPS to tell us the next turn. “It’s good seeing you so relaxed.”

“You too. Who knew the powerful C.E.O. of L-Corp owned a pair of jeans or anything other than business wear.”

Laughing wholesomely, Lena glanced at the small screen. “Yes, you were speechless when you saw me in night shorts and a tank top.” _Thankfully, she can’t see how red I am right now._ “I know you’re blushing.” _Crap!_ “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I don’t think anyone expected me to be easy going.” Lena paused, “Besides you. And that’s only because you know _me_. Not just the C.E.O.”

“And I’m so thankful for that.” _I have to tell her. She must know I’m keeping something from her._

“Here we are.” Parking, we waited for everyone else to arrive. There was a slight panic in the brunette’s eyes when she saw a beat up four door in the parking lot’s far corner. When Eliza pulled in, Lena snapped out of whatever she was thinking.

“You alright?” I whispered.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lena glanced back to the car once more before entering the small club.

“Danvers, party of seven.” Alex spoke over the music when the host greeted us.

“Follow me.” Weaving around the tables, the blonde woman set menus at a large table near the small stage. Half was booth seating and the other half was chairs. Lena, Alex, Eliza, and I took the booth section while Mon-El, James, and Winn took the chairs. “I’ll be back in a few to take your orders.”

“This place is pretty cool. Very 90’s hole-in-the-wall.” James looked around.

“Yeah, I figured we could have some fun.” Alex thumbed through the drink list.

“Lena freaking Luthor as I live and breathe.” All of us looked towards the redhead who passed out waters.

“Victoria,” a nervous smile ghosted Lena’s face. “How long has it been?”

“Six maybe seven years. What are you doing back here?” Brown eyes fell on me. Seeing how close Lena and I were sitting, she went with her own assumptions. “Way to go, Luthor. Your tastes haven’t changed.” Water spewed out of my sister’s nose. “Are you alright?” All Alex did was nod.

“You’re mistaken.” Mon-El started, “They’re not together. We are.” Placing his hand on mine, he flashed a half smile that drove most girls wild.

All Victoria did was nod. “And I’m a straight shooter. Anyway, what can I get you all?” Not wanting to stray too far from manliness, the boys all got beers while the rest of us wanted to get classic Hawaiian cocktails. Alex, being a bourbon lover, ordered a Tropical Itch, Mom ordered a Mai Tai, and Lena ordered a Captain’s Demise. “You’re up.” I was still undecided. _Everything looks so good._

Eventually, Lena came to my rescue. “She can have a sip of mine and we can go from there.”

“Alrighty. Be back in a few. Open mic starts in an hour.”

Once Victoria was gone, I spoke. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I had the same look in my eyes when I looked at a cocktail list in Hawaii.”

“So, you came here while your family was on business/family vacations?” Eliza delicately started the conversation we all wanted to know.

“Here? No. Our parents would have killed Lex and I. But we did go to a place like this a few times.”

Unlike our mother, Alex just bombarded the subject. “That’s how you know the redhead?” Glaring towards my sister, Alex shrugged. “What? I’m curious.”

“Yes, sort of.” Lena danced around her answer. “We met at a bar. She was the DJ and a part-time bartender back then.”

“Back then?” Winn leaned forward on his elbows. “What went on “back then”?” The computer nerd cringed under my stare. “We all want to know…”

“Victoria and I…were…close one summer. But nothing came from it since I didn’t live here.” Before anyone could even imagine something to say, Victoria came back with the drinks.

         Picking up on the tension, she knew exactly what was just said. “Yes. Yes. No. And good Godddd.”

“Victoria!” Lena’s eyes grew.

“What? At least I didn’t tell them what I just answered. I’m leaving that to you.” She grinned. “But it seems like a certain pup is jealous.” With that, Victoria walked away. Leaving us in an awkward silent tension. 

When everyone realized who Victoria was talking about, I grabbed Lena’s drink and took a long sip. “I’ll be ordering another of those…” Lena’s voice trailed off when half of her glass was empty. I needed something to stop the burn that tented my cheeks. Holding up her glass, Lena got Victoria’s attention for another.

An hour passed quickly, and it was time for karaoke to start. Winn drew the short straw and went first with his rendition of “Bohemian Rhapsody” by Queen. James was next with “Don’t Stop Believin’” by Journey. If our family vacations taught us anything, it’s that most of us should never quit our day jobs to become rock stars. Alex had far too much fun with “I Feel Like a Woman” by Shania Twain.

Then it was my turn. Dread filled my chest when Victoria took over for the DJ and smiled as she looked down the playlist. A mischievous glimmer shined in her eyes as she pressed play. I wanted to run when “Hummingbird Heartbeat” by Katy Perry started to play. _I’m going to die. I’m going to die. Just let me run now._ Taking a shaky breath, I started to sing.

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity. The first time, every time when you touchin' me, I make you bloom like the flower that you never seen under the sun we are one buzzin' energy._

         When no one started booing me, I dared a glance at our table. Everyone was cheering except Lena who had the brightest smile I’ve ever seen. _She’s cheering me on in her own way._

_I was on the brink of a heart attack. You gave me life and keep me coming back. I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes. We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies. Even the seasons change our love still stays the same. You give me the hummingbird heartbeat. Spread my wings and make me fly._

         As the song finished, everyone, including Lena, stood and clapped. Placing the mic down, I nearly sprinted back to the table. “You did amazing, Kara.” Lena smiled offering me her drink. “You deserve it.”

         “Thanks.” Taking the glass, I sat quickly. “Who’s next?”

         “I’m up. We drew straws when you were on stage.” Strutting towards the stage, Mon-El leaned over to ask Victoria to play “Sexyback” by Justin Timberlake.

         “Oh God.” Alex groaned. “I’m gonna need more of these. Hey, can we get another round?” A nearby waiter nodded and hurried towards the bar. When Mon-El started shaking his hips, Victoria looked nauseous. Other girls in the audience loved it and “spanked” Mon-El when he walked by. He was totally oblivious to the fact that I was sitting there as he flirted shamelessly with other girls.

Picking up on my discomfort, irritation radiated from Lena. As the song ended, she walked towards the stage calmly. Like Mon-El, Lena asked Victoria to play a certain song. Butterflies took refuge in my stomach when the beginning of “No Strings Attached” by Nsync started.

_I see the things he does to you. All the pain that he puts you through and I see what's really going on. Staying out at night while you're by the phone. Take it from me, It's a lesson to be learned. Even the good guys get burned. Take it from me, see I would give you love. The kind of love that you've only dreamed of. Baby, you're not the only one. You don't have to be afraid to fall in love. And I know that you've hurt in the past, but if you want it, here's my heart. No strings attached._

It was clear to everyone who Lena had this song directed to. I wasn’t ashamed or nervous about it. I loved how much emotion she put into the lyrics, keeping eye contact with me as she did so. But I knew the war she had finally started with Mon-El. What was once simple gestures of affection had turned into blatant powerplays. Lena was gunning for my heart and everyone knew it.

_He doesn't give you the kind of attention that a girl like you needs. That a girl like you needs. Cause he always looks around. His eyes wander 'round. He doesn't see you like I see._

It finally dawned on Mon-El what Lena was trying to do. Lena dared him to come back on stage. And being himself, Mon-El took the bait.

“Uhh, should we…stop this?” James glanced around for any agreements.

“James, this is between Lena and Mon-El. Their constant battle has finally come to its climax.” Feeling our mother’s eyes on me, she continued. “Kara has to decide when it ends and who wins.”

Rubbing my temples, I wished I could get drunk like humans. _What have I started? This was never supposed to happen. I’m going to be sick._ The melody to “What Do You Mean?” by Justin Bieber played and I wanted to die.

“You’re kidding me.” Alex scoffed. “What a prick.”

“I’m not as up to date on pop culture as the rest of you. What’s so bad about the song besides the repetitive lyrics and beat?”

“The video starts in a hotel with Bieber and a chick who, apparently, keeps him as a yoyo. Wants to make out but then pushes him away. So, he pays some dude to kidnap them both so he can be a hero and get the girl.” All of us stared at Winn as he explained the video.

“Right. Okay. We’ll talk about why you watch Justin Bieber videos later….” Alex looked back to the stage when the music stopped. “And now it’s Lena’s turn.” Standing to the side, Mon-El waited, arms crossed, for Victoria to play another song. It was clear this had become much more than a battle for my heart to him. For all he said he’s changed, the old prince came flooding back the second his manhood was threatened.

_I won’t lie to you. But I know he’s just not right for you. And you can tell me if I’m off but I see it on your face when you say he’s the one that you want. And you’re spending all your time in this wrong situation. And anytime you want it to stop, I know I can treat you better then he can. Any girl like you deserves a gentle hand._

The gloves were off now and Lena was ready to land the final blow. She was ready to put everything on the table but it was different than Mon-El. She actually cared about me as a person. Not just someone who could help his status.

_I'll stop time for you. The second you say you'd like me too. I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing. Baby, just to wake up with you, we'll be everything I need and this could so different. Tell me what you want to do._

My heart nearly stopped when Lena walked towards our table. Her eyes taking me in as she sang.

_'Coz I know I can treat you better than he can. And any girl like you deserves a gentle hand._

Cupping my cheek, she continued.

_Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted crime. When you should be with me instead. I know I can treat you better than he can. Give me a sign, take my hand, we'll be fine. Promise I won't let you down. Just know that you don't have to do this alone. Promise I'll never let you down._

“Lena…” My voice trailed off as I gazed into the woman’s tender green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The music ended and no one made a sound. “We need to talk but first…” Leaning forward, I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips against hers. Everyone cheered.

“Hala-fucking-luja! It’s about damn time!”

“Alex, language!” 

“Sorry, Mom.”

Breaking the kiss, Lena sat. “I’m sorry, I got carried away but I couldn’t keep it in any longer.”

“That’s….” I couldn’t string a sentence together. “Fine. Perfectly, fine.” Wrapping my arms around Lena, I remembered not to squeeze too tightly. Tears stung my eyes.

“Wait, why are you sniffling.” Pulling back, panicked green eyes searched mine. “Happy tears?”

“Yes.” Sniffling, I looked around for Mon-El. I just caught him leaving.

“Should we be worried?” Winn twitched. “He has anger issues.” A second later, we heard a car alarm go off.

Rushing out the door, we saw Mon-El smash in another window of Lena’s Camaro. “Hey!” I tried stopping him only to have Mon-El throw a punch at me. Gritting my teeth, I socked the frat boy in the nose sending him to the ground. All the extra sun really gave me a good boost of energy.

“Is everyone oka-…uhm…” Lena was a bit shocked when she saw the man knocked out.

“Lena, I am so sorry about your car. I’ll pay to have the windows fixed. I promise.”

“Kara, as long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters. No need to pay for the windows. Let’s just go back to the house and talk things out.”

“Hey, I called an Uber-Xl. Take it back to your place. I’ll have one of the girls follow me to the house when I bring the SUV. Mark can tow the Camaro to his shop tonight. He owes me a favor.” Victoria spoke softly trying to ease tension. “Okay?”

“Thank you, Victoria.” Lena pulled me close realizing I was shaken up. Before we left, Alex and Lena gave Victoria the keys for both cars. The ride back was silent. Everyone wondering who should speak first.

“We’ll take care of Mike, if you two want to go ahead and talk.” Alex paused, “Privately.” _The last word was more for me than Lena. I know what I need to say once we’re alone. I just hope Lena can forgive me._

Closing the door, I bowed my head. “Lena, I’m sorry…”

Taking a seat on our bed, she watched me. “For what?”

Biting my lip, I tried keeping my voice steady but to no avail. “I’ve not been honest with you. Not fully, anyway.”

“Sit with me.” Patting the bed, Lena waited. “Please?” Finally, I did as she asked but kept my head down. Placing a hand on my back, she continued softly. “I can tell when someone’s lying to me. You don’t have to hide it from me.”

“I know.” My voice was choked. “I’m sorry.” Tears rolled down my cheeks. “I’m scared of losing you once you know.”

Wrapping me in her arms, Lena kissed my temple. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” I suddenly remembered when I said those exact words to Lena.

Her soft chuckle told me she remembered too. “Promise.”

Wiping my tears, I cleared my throat. “I’m Supergirl.” When Lena said nothing, I finally gathered the courage to meet her gaze. “Lena?”

“Do you feel better now? I’m not angry you kept that from me. I only wish you told me sooner. But I understand why you haven’t.”

“R-really? You’re okay with it?”

“There’s a reason I flirted with you _and_ Supergirl.” Lena smiled. “I had a feeling the two of you were the same person at my gala. Over time, my suspicions only grew when your cover stories became flakier.” Lena smiled softly. “I was getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called. Ring a bell?”

My head fell as a choked laugh escaped my throat. “Yeah, yeah. I remember.”

“You couldn’t look me in the eye that night. And then when you, as Supergirl, saved me from Rhea’s ship, you had that same gasp when you saw me in that hideous dress as the first time I addressed you in my office after Clark wrote that story about me.”

“I remember.” A deep blush burnt a path up my neck to my ears. _Golly. She looked amazing. But the dress was hideous._

“I do have one request though.” Meeting Lena’s gaze, I waited. “Will you do the thing?”

“What thing?” My brow furrowed.

“The shirt thing.” A light blush covered the business woman’s cheeks as she mimicked ripping open her shirt.

“Oh,” I chuckled softly. “Uh, sure. Hold on.” Rummaging through my drawer, I realized I didn’t have a button down. “Crap.”

“There’s one in the closet.” Slowly, Lena crossed her legs with a positively primal look in her eyes. Shivering, I walked into the closet. “I saw that, Miss. Danvers.” Closing the door, I changed quickly.

Walking before the powerful woman, I took in a deep breath. “You ready?”

“Always.” Green eyes darkened as they watched my hands move slowly. “I can always buy another shirt, Kara. Please, don’t hold back for its sake.” Becoming serious, I ripped the shirt like I would my own to reveal my family’s symbol. The action caused a soft moan to escape Lena’s throat. _I want to hear that again._ “Come to me, Miss. Danvers.” Pulling me to straddle her lap, Lena kissed me deeply. “What’s your real name?”

“Kara Zor-El.” I paused, “No relation to….” My voice died off as Lena traced the symbol with her fingertips. _She enjoys making me shiver. And oh, how much I enjoy it._  

“Fuck boy? Good.” Running her hands along my sides, Lena trailed her fingertips down my spine. “What do you want _me_ to call you? Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El?”

“As unbelievably sexy as it is to hear you speak Kryptonian, I want you to call me Kara Danvers more.”

“Kara Danvers, it is.” Capturing my lips once more, Lena flipped us so I was on the bed and she was straddling my hips. “I hope you don’t mind but, I exercise control in all things.”   

“If I didn’t want to give that control to you, I never would have fallen in love with you.

“You…love me?”

Biting my lip again, I smiled. “Yes.”

“I love you too.”

“Good.” Pulling Lena down for a searing kiss, I parted my legs to let her get more comfortable. Tangling my hands in silky locks, I allowed Lena’s tongue entrance. _Rao. I want to touch her skin so badly. Ever since I saw her in a bikini. But I can’t. Not yet._

Picking up on my inner turmoil, Lena rolled off of me trying to catch her breath. “We can’t. Not tonight.” Tucking stay hair behind my ear, she cupped my cheek. “I don’t want to rush anything with you. If I’ve learned anything from Hawaii, it’s to never let something burn too brightly right off. Especially, if it deals with someone I want to spend my life with.”

“Victoria?”

“Yes.” Lena paused, knowing what I wanted to ask. “She was a white-hot summer romance. We knew it would only last the two months I was here. And at the time, we were both okay with that. I was twenty-one and she was twenty-four. Neither of us wanted to settle down at the moment. We learned a lot from one another.” A soft smile graced Lena’s face. “She saw us walk into the bar together and swore we were a couple. Even after what Mike said. The second she saw the way I look at you, she knew I had fallen hard.”

“So, was my song…”

“On purpose. She could see you felt the same way. But knew you were still a little scared.”

“Remind me to thank her tomorrow.”

Chuckling, Lena got up to gather her nightwear. “Alright, I will. It’s nearly two thirty. Victoria will just leave the keys in the sofa on the porch if no one else is awake.”

“It’s been an exciting night. Let’s get some rest.”

“We’ll need it for the amount of drama I started.”

Laughing, I turned my back so we could change with some privacy. “Yeah.” Climbing into bed, I snuggled up to Lena. “Night.”

“Goodnight.”

Xxx

Unlike every morning this week, Lena and I were woken to the unapproving sound of a throat being cleared. “Go away.”

“Speaking in unison now? Wow.” Realizing who’s voice it was, both of us shot straight up. “Oh good, you’re dressed.”

“V-V-Victoria? W-w-what are you doing here?”

Laughing, the redhead looked passed me to a stretching Lena. “She really is cute.”

“Yeah, and she’s also mine.” Yawning, she continued. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, it’s noon and everyone else was scared to come in here. I guess they all thought you’d both be naked. Alex tried to stop me but I didn’t care. Anyway, your car is in the shop. Should be fixed in a few days.”

“Okay, how much do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s good to see you happy, Lena. Don’t let her get away.”

Wrapping her arms around me, Lena spoke. “Trust me; I won’t.” Kissing my cheek, she let her chin rest on my shoulder.

“You’re way too sweet. It’s gross.” Victoria’s gaze fell on me. “And blondie, treat her right. Lena’s been through a lot of shit over the years. She doesn’t open up easily.” 

“I will.” Smiling triumphantly, I snuggled into Lena’s embrace.

“Good.” With that, the older woman left the room.

“I guess we better get up before you starve and I get a headache from caffeine withdrawal.” Kissing my cheek again, Lena moved off the bed and out the door. “Later, Victoria.”

“Laterz.”

Entering the kitchen, all eyes were on us. “They won’t stop staring at me.” Lena poured a second mug of coffee and set the creamer down. “It’s creepy.”

“They’re waiting to see if you have any of them killed for letting Victoria wake us up.”

“If I promise not to kill anyone, do you think they’ll speak?”

“Maybe.”

Taking a long sip of the steamy liquid, Lena spoke to the living room. “I won’t kill anyone. Unless you keep staring in silence. Then I may change my mind.”

“Alex did it!” Winn and James pointed at my sister.

“Traitors!”

Our mother laughed as she came to pour herself another cup of coffee. “She did try to stop Victoria. Did the two of you clear the air last night?”

“Yes, I told Lena I was Supergirl and she’s not mad that I didn’t tell her.”

“At least now I don’t have to worry about how much fast food she eats.”

Alex scoffed playfully. “Yeah, you just have to watch as she eats a dozen doughnuts and doesn’t gain an ounce. I’m glad you two are on the same page now. Is it safe to assume that both of the Danvers sisters are seeing women?”

“Alex!” My voice squeaked. “Yes…”

“Well, I would hope so.” Lena chuckled. “Where’s Mike?”

“He left. Something about one of the chicks at the In Between. He’ll figure a way back to National City on his own if he doesn’t just stay here.” James rolled his eyes. “Hopefully, he’ll stay away from National City and become someone else’s problem.”

“We would be so lucky.” Alex raised her coffee mug to James.

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Winn propped his feet up. “I vote beach but I’m staying out of the sun. I got a little too burnt yesterday. It hurts to move.”

“Hmmm, me staying under an umbrella doesn’t seem so nuts now, does it?” Lena kidded with a smirk. “There’s plenty of aloe in the bathroom. It’s the blue serum that isn’t sticky.”

“Sounds good to me. Grab a bite and we’ll meet you out there.” Alex rinsed out her mug and went to change. Soon, it was only Lena and I in the house.

“Are you okay? I mean, really okay with all of this?” Lena spoke softly as she brought out the lunch meat and cheese.

“I am, yeah. Honestly.”

“Good.” Placing the bread on the counter, Lena wrapped her arms around my waist. “Because I couldn’t be happier.” Dipping my head, I kissed my first, and hopefully last, girlfriend.

“Stop making out and eat something!” Alex called from the porch. “James is trying to be a show off with the skid board. We need to teach him a lesson!”

“Alright! Go away!” Laughing, I kissed Lena once more before making a sandwich. _I can’t wait to hear Lena laugh. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life making her laugh._

“Eat quick. We can’t have James showing off.” Kissing my cheek, Lena went to eat on the porch. “You coming?”

“Of course.” Joining everyone outside, Lena and I watched from the porch as James repeatedly fell from missing his footing on the moving board. _I know things will change when we got back home but I’ll be ready for whatever happens as long as Lena is by my side._


End file.
